Infected Infection
by Rose93darkness
Summary: Contains some RE5 spoiler!Takes place right after RE5! After the incident that occurred after Resident Evil 5, Jill is now adjusting back to her life, but what happens when she realizes that Wesker left something else inside of her..will Chris save her?
1. Adjusting

**Contains some RE5 spoiler!**Takes place right after RE5! After the incident that occurred after Resident Evil 5, Jill is now adjusting back to her life, but what happens when she realizes that Wesker left something else inside of her..will Chris save her?  
I knew from the beginning that the masked lady was Jill-.- and I beat the game so yeahhhh. I love Jill/Chris parings..it's so cute!!! I know the scenes but I'm just twisting it up a bit :D

BTW, I do not think RE5 is racist at all! I'm black and I think it is just a game after all-.- So yeah, I do not know why people still keep saying this stuff...

I do not own resident evil nor do I own characters

* * *

Chris sighed with relief looking at his enemy blow up into pieces he looked at his current partner,"It's over."

She smiled,"Yes."

Jill joined in the little conversation,"Finally..." she replied. She was glad that bastard was dead now she could get back to her normal life. Josh looked back at the three with a big smile and turned back to front to drive the helicopter.

_"More and More I find myself wondering if it is all worth it..."_Chris thought to himself he looked at Sheva and Jill_."For a future without fear...yeah it's worth it.."_Chris looked out the window with a small smirk looking at the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Adjusting

~Injected/Infection~

The helicopter was still flying over the sea, it was silence expect of the motor of the vehicle. Sheva closed her eyes thinking of something and muttering something under her breath as if she was praying," What are you doing?" Chris asked.

Sheva opened her eyes,"Just praying, for our fallen brothers may they rest in peace." She said with a sad small smile. Chris nodded and left her alone he looked at the side to see why Jill was so quiet it turns out that she was sleeping, it was all like deja vu, when he and her manage to escape the mansion alone with Rebbecca and Barry she rested her head on his shoulders, maybe she just gets tired when on an helicopter, or maybe it was because she's been through hell the past 2 years.

"Just got a call from headquarters." Josh said clicking his headphones,"They want to see Jill first thing tommrow, to do test on her and see if she got infected."

"I pretty sure she didn't." Chris growled getting upset that Wesker would infect her, but then again he was WESKER. Jill opened one eye and began to listen.

"But just to be sure, Chris, we don't know what that son of a bitch did." Sheva cursed.

Chris sighed resting his arm on part of the seat,"I suppose, I'll tell her when we get back home."

"We will meet you back at headquarters." Sheva said.

"You two don't have to go back?"

"Yes, but we will be sticking around for a while before we leave, partner." Sheva said with a smile. Jill made a face when she mentioned the word "partner" was she getting jealous? She quietly closed her eyes as if she never woke up from the start.

**_***********_**

Chris opened his apartment door and walked in putting down his keys on the messy table,"What are you standing outside for?" Chris called to Jill,"Come on in." He said, she slowly walked in and shut the door behind her,"Do you need anything Jill?" He asked concerned.

"No..." She said looking around the place was messy as hell, when was the last time he cleaned the place, she hadn't been in here since he left to look for his sister Claire who was kidnapped.

"You sure?" He asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me." She said sitting down with a big sigh.

"Your apartment I think has been sold over to someone else." Chris told her who just looked into his eyes,"So you can stay with me for a while until you can get back into your feet." He walked upstairs. Jill made a face.

"Thanks, Chris I really appreciate it." The blond hair girl yelled.

"No problem." Chris called back. Jill rubbed her eyes still tired abit, she yawned putting her hand near her mouth, she just realized she was still in that silly battle suit Wesker got her. Come to think of it how the hell did she end up wearing this piece of crap?? Did Wesker dress her? Or when she was under his control did she dress her self up?."Jill." Chris said now in her face with a towel and a wash cloth,"Here."

"What's this?" Jill asked taking it.

"A towel and a wash cloth." Chris said.

Jill rolled her eyes at his comment,"I can see that Chris! For what?"

"To wash up of course, your not going to be sleeping in here, without taking a shower or a bath at least." Chris said with a small smile.

Jill huffed,"At least I smell better than your apartment." She joked."Thanks." She followed him to the bathroom. Surprising it was cleaner than the living room, he felt the water from the shower,"Is it okay?" The blond girl asked she felt it too and nodded,"Okay."

"I will get you some clothes, don't worry there clean."

"Ugh, but your so big."

"What would you rather wear "that?"

Jill shook her head furiously,"Okay then." Chris then left the bathroom leaving Jil to look at the mirror, she sighed resting her hand on her chest where the mark was of that device.

"This isn't going to leave is it?" She wanted all the bad memories to leave..it was just to much.

"Here." Chris said giving his old partner some very large clothes,"You okay?"

"Just grand." she said taking the clothes and placing it on the chair with a smile.

"You sure?" Chris asked.

"You worry to much, Chris." Jill said with a tad of a frown on her face, she began to pushing the older and muscular man out of the door,"No peeking now." Jill demanded.

"But--I have to see if you will be okay." Chris said.

Jill sighed,"Don't worry Chris, I got this." She said with a thumbs up. Closing the door on him,"I'll be right back."

**_***********_**

_"Jill prepare to infect them." Wesker said to his new slave, she nodded emotionless going into a small shack where an African person was doing whatever he was doing, she jerkily pushed him down to the ground as he screamed What are you doing and screaming for Help, which did not helped him at all, she went into her coat and got what seemed to be a needle, the citizen screamed. She could hear cars outside coming in but she didn't care all she knew is that she had to infect him now, she pushed the needle into his skin as he screamed some more. Letting go of him and putting away the drain needle she looked at him screaming with agony and twitching from the infection, she began to walk away when he put his hand on her arm begging for her to help him, but she roughly pushed him aside as his arm began to covered in a worm-like state, the cars finally made there way in front of the shack but Jill had already gone._

_"Okay were going in." The guy said to his headset._

_"Nice work." Wesker said greeting her._

Jill kicked in her sleep and was having trouble sleeping more aside from her horrible dream she was sleeping in Chris's bedroom but of course Chris was down stairs sleeping on his couch, she whined in her sleep feeling a hot pressure on her forehead, she opened one eye to see Chris,"hm..Chris..?" Jill asked still a sleep."What's up...?" She asked putting her head up he was dressed in his BSAA outfit still wonder why.

"Get up we have to go get you checked."

"Oh." Jill said forgetting that she had to go see if she was infected by any virus.

"Your not going to ask why?" Chris asked sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Why should I? Of course they would want to check and see if I have any infection, no big deal right?" Jill said shrugging her shoulders, she put her hand on her face rubbing it taking a breath slowly, she was sweating..from the dream.

"Are you alright, you seem really freaked out." Chris asked getting up.

"Yeah, bad dream." She shook her head.

"Wesker?"

Jill nodded in response, she held the bridges of her nose from the angry face of Chris."Chris forget it, I'll get dress now." She said as Chris helped her out he wanted to be sure that she was okay she didn't look to good today."Really Chris, I'm fine." Jill said, he let go abit but stopped when she heard Jill grumbled,"Crap, I forgot all I have is that battle outfit." she sighed."And I don't want to wear you outfits."

Chris snapped his fingers,"Here." he said taking out what seemed to be Jill's old S.T.A.R.S outfit with the cap,"Wait how-you left your cap when you know jumped and I remembered your combination of your lock to get a few more outfits out of your locker at headquarters." He said with a grin.

"Idiot." Jill muttered with a smile.

"Gee, more like your welcome." Chris said.

"Same thing in my Point of View." Jill smirked going to the bathroom.

Chris slumped down on his couch, the phone then rang, he picked it up thinking it was his sister he hadn't heard from her a while,"Hello Redfield, speaking."

"Hello, Chris." An accent voice said.

"Sheva! Was just thinking of you." Chris said. "What's up, I'm just on my way to take Jill to get the testing."

"I know I just called to say that, you and Jill have been invited to be at a ceremony of awards later today."

"Woah." Chris said."Really?"

"Yeah, for defeating Wesker."

Chris made a small grin to himself."Great."

"Well I just wanted to point that out to ya, see ya partner when you get here." And with that she hung up. Chris hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Chris?" Jill asked coming down stairs, Chris just stared at her, she looked almost the same when he last saw her, only thing that was off was the hair,"What are you staring at Chris?"

"Nothing..it's just you look the same..almost!"

"Of course I do." Jill said stoking her blond hair,"Almost is right." she frowned.

Chris frowned at her,"Sorry."

"It's okay...anyway who was that?"

The young man started to smile,"Oh, that was Sheva she called to say that we are being invited to a an award ceremony."

Jill made a fake smile,"Oh...that's just great." But Chris knew her too well to know that was a false smile on her face.

"Okay, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Chris." Jill said.

"Come on, you are not that hard to figure out."

Jill sighed feeling defeated,"Okay, Chris, I don't feel comfortable yet with other people."

"Other people but you know that, Jill."

"No, I don't, half of them I remember so little due to Wesker testing on me, and what if they think I'm a threat or something."

Chris placed his hands on her shoulder,"Don't worry partner, I got your back." He said walking towards the door,"Come on let's go." Jill blushed a bit, was she starting to have feelings for her best friend or old partner?

**_***********_**

Chris walked with Jill to the base of the BSAA headquarters so people she didn't even know greeted her and Chris especially her,"Jill!" Sheva said waving to them,"You feeling better I assume."

Jill moved her arm up and down,"A bit just a bit banged up."

Josh walked over to the too,"Looks like your up Ms. Valentine." The African man said. Jill nodded looking back at Chris, as if reading his mind she shook her head no and walked into the room, Chris sat down with a big sigh yet again, he was overprotective of her..he had to admit he was acting like she was a little sister to him.

"Chris you really do care for her?" Sheva asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah..I do..I don't want to lose her again." Chris said.

"Nothing is going to happen, Wesker is dead." She said smiling.

**_***********_**

Jill walked into the room and saw a young man he was there doctor the one who would always see if there was any infection,"Nice to see you again, Valentine, how long has it been 2?" He asked. Jill made a frown and then a smile, her memories of this person was a blur but his voice was familiar.

"Yes it has, doc." Jill said politely.

"Okay, just lay back, and I will be with you in a bit." He said walking outside, to get a few things. Jill looked up at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not over..." She muttered to herself. The doctor walked in with a needle, making Jill twitch a bit thinking of what she did in the past.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She said with bravery.

"This may hurt a bit." He said placing the needle in her skin, she winched a bit and felt a bit numb but it got over it,"I'm just taking your blood." The doctor took out he needle and place a cleaned bandage on Jill's skin,"Good as new, Ms, Valentine, you were a brave girl." He joked.

"Gee, thanks I sure don't feel very brave." The blond hair woman said seating up. He smiled back, and looked at his record boards of Jill.

"All I have to do now is get the test results, I will be sure to tell you as soon as I get it, by the look of your blood your not infected but just to be sure, I will check it over." Jill nodded thank you."You may go."

Jill walked outside where her friends were at,"Jill you okay?" Chris asked. Jill sighed and blew a breath.

"Yeah, fine he said he will give me the results when he can."

"I bet it's a positive." Chris said.

"Well now that, that is finished you two should get home and get ready for the ceremony." Josh said.

"Oh right." Chris said,"Come on Jill, I need to take you shopping."

"Huh?" Jill said.

Sheva looked at Chris with a face,"Well see you two tonight." She said awkward.

"See ya Sheva." Chris said walking with the blushing Jill.

Josh looked at his "Younger sister","Do I detect a hint of jealous?"

Sheva didn't reply and just looked at two walked away,"Of course not, there just partners..of course." Where they? Or where they just close?

* * *

I was all in the chapter--I'm thinking of what to write in the next chapter but all I can think of is Jill having dreams of Wesker and her being controlled or maybe one of the RE5 trailers of when Chris was at the ceremony and he was having some flashbacks or something.  
Oh and btw the park where Jill is dreaming of the needle, that scene is from the beginning of the game..just in case you didn't know. I might put some OOC in there, only for doctors and such. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Ceremony

**Contains some RE5 spoiler!**Takes place right after RE5! After the incident that occurred after Resident Evil 5, Jill is now adjusting back to her life, but what happens when she realizes that Wesker left something else inside of her..will Chris save her?  
I knew from the beginning that the masked lady was Jill-.- and I beat the game so yeahhhh. I love Jill/Chris parings..it's so cute!!! I know the scenes but I'm just twisting it up a bit :D

BTW, I do not think RE5 is racist at all! I'm black and I think it is just a game after all-.- So yeah, I do not know why people still keep saying this stuff...

I do not own resident evil nor do I own characters

Shout out to my readers  
Tiger Snaps-Thank you~!!!  
YukiTheOtaku - Yeah I had I read some people's fics and all it talked about was Jill and Chris relationship really  
Vieraheart15-This is one =3

Extra: To tell you the truth I had to look at the little live action trailor of Chris and Sheva thing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ceremony

~Injected/Infection~

Chris lead Jill to the BSAA store place, he opened the door for Jill who nodded as if a thanks,"Hmm." Jill said,"Oh!" She said looking at Chris, who looked confused.

"What?"

"I don't have any money!"

"Don't worry about it." Chris had alot of money over his little past adventure, the treasure he had sold made him hella rich-not that much because he had to also buy guns and first aids.

"Oh, but Chri-Don't worry about it, Jill, just get what you need." He said with a small smile. Jill cocked her head and said thanks and went to the woman's section, Chris on the other hand just trailed off looking around, not as if he wanted anything, but they did have some vest that he might need for whatever mission he might get...oh wait never mind, Sheva has alot of em.

"Okay, Chris." The young woman called back, she had returned with the same clothes she was wearing,"Huh? That's all?"

"Yeah...I don't really need alot of things Chris."

Chris frowned,"Well if your sure." He took the clothes and gave it to the cashier taking out his money or eh gold, checking it out he held the bag,"Okay, let's go home." He said.

"Thanks, Chris when I get the money I will pay you back."

"Don't worry about Jill."

****************

The two walked in Chris's apartment,"Hey, Jill by the way if they make us do a new mission, you gonna be my partner again?" Chris said with a grin closing the door, Jill paused for a second her back turned to Chris.

"I don't know..Chris..."

"Why?"

She sighed," Maybe it's best if I just took a break from it."

Chris then made a face and walked to her putting his keys on the table,"Taking a break from what?"

Jill made a frustrated face,"Forget it." She muttered.

"But Jill." Chris also getting frustrated now.

"I said FORGET IT, CHRIS!" Jill screamed, making him make a surprised look, he never saw her like this before, she put her hand on her mouth surprised at where that had come from, why was she getting angry all of a sudden,"I'm sorry...I need to go lay down." She said running up the stairs to the bedroom closing the door.

"Jill..what's going on with you?" Chris asked. A few minutes later, Chris hadn't heard a word from Jill, he was starting to get worried, he decided that he should go to his room and check up on her, he quietly called her name while opening the door slowly,"Jill..?" He called again. He saw the woman resting on his bed. He sighed, looking at her breath peacefully,"Should of known."He was about to leave when he heard his name being called, "Huh?"But she was still asleep.

"Chris...NOO!" She yelled loudly, obviously she was having a bad dream of him, he rushed over to her side.

"Hey, Jill wake up!"

"You won't kill him!" Jill muttered.

"Jill, it's a bad dream, wake up!" Chris said shaking his friend a bit to make her wake up.

"C-Chris?" She called.

"It's me." He said with a sad grin.

She got up,"It was just a dream...more like a rerun." she said sadly

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head,"It was like it was happening again, Chris?"

"What?" Chris asked.

"Wesker trying to kill you." She stated.

"Oh." The BSAA solider said comfortable, that was one of the worst things that had happen to him, his partner tried to sacrifice herself to save his. "It's okay." He said rubbing her back. She let out a breath.

"Sorry about yelling at you." She apologize.

"It's alright, I understand your frustration." He paused and looked at her,"Never mind."

"It's just..I feel like a traitor...that's all."

Chris made an angry face and put his hands on her,"JILL! It wasn't your fault, goddamn it! It was that bastard, he brainwashed you!"

Jill ignored the angry in his voice and nodded,"I'm sorry.." she apologized again.

"Jill...stop it..you have nothing to apologize for..." his voice getting lower,"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

"You..for what?"

"Maybe if I wasn't too careless to make Wesker get a grab on me you wouldn't-...."

"Chris, it's not your fault, it was my own doing okay." she said with a smile.

"Okay how about this, neither of this was both our faults."

"Deal." she said shaking his big muscle hand.

"Now, that, that is out of the picture, let's go eat I'm starving." He said walking outside. Jill smiled as he left.

****************

"Jill, what do you want to eat?" Chris said picking up his phone.

"Doesn't matter Chris." Jill cried back.

"Chinese food it is then." He yelled back.

Jill chuckled at his comment, she was in the living room looking at a few picture frames, she was observing the one with her, Chris and Barry after returning from the incident of the mansion, and ahh yes the whole crew together, her, Chris, Barry. Joseph..and..Wesker..they had taken a picture of before they went to the mission, but Wesker face was screwed up big time, there was a big red X on his face,"Okay, Jill I ordered your favorite." He said with a grin. Jill stopped looking a the pictures and began to think.

"You don't remember? Beef and broccoli."

"Oh..right.." Jill said awkwardly.

"...."

"......" She looked back at the pictures,"How long have you spoken to Barry?"

"Oh, that old man." Chris joked he sat down on his couch he didn't respond.

"Huh?"

"2 years..."

"Oh..."

"He will probably be at the BSAA Press Event." Chris said putting on his radio.

"Oh..right.."

"Alot of people will be there."

Jill had a sick feeling a her stomach,"That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered quietly.

"Hm...you said something?"

Jill turned around her pony tail hitting her,"Oh, I was just saying what is your speech going to be?"

Chris listened to the radio talk about the Kijuju."Dunno." he said distant in a way.

"Oh..." She looked at the frames some more.

"There is one thing for sure..."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I'll be getting medals!" He turned his attention to the wall where his medals, and certifications where at, Jill could only roll her eyes at him.

The door bell then rang, Chris got up and payed the man for th food, he placed the bag of food on the middle of the table,"Time?" He asked.

"6:00."

"We got time then."

"When does it start?" Jill asked sitting down to take out her food.

"Starts 7:30 ends 9:00." Jill placed her hand on her forehead thinking of something,"What is it?"

"Nothing..just thinking, Let's eat I'm starving!" She smiled.

****************

It was very awkward eating together...,"So..." Chris said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah..." Jill replyedwiping her cheek with the napkin.

Chris sighed,"So like I was asking before if we go on any missions are you go to partner up with me?" Jill stopped and stared into his eyes, she let out a big sigh.

"I don't think I should..."

"Why not..?"

"...It just doesn't feel right." she said looking at the floor.

"Aww, come on..it will be like old times." He smiled. Jill fidgeted her hands a bit and looked at the hopeful Chris, she didn't want to make him unhappy..so..

"I guess.."

"Alright." He said happy. Jill chuckled softly.

"What about Sheva?"

"Don't worry she's going back to Africa hopefully one day the three of us can team up."

"Oh."Chris gave her a look and smirked to himself,"What?"

"Oh nothing." he laughed.

"What is it?" She asked getting annoyed she hated when he did this crap.

"Oh nothing that you need to worry about." he got up and threw his trash in the garbage.

_'Boy...he sure can eat..' _Jill thought she was hurry up as well not for him to wait on her.

"You don't have to rush, Jill..I'm just going to wash up and get my things together." he walked up the stairs and went into his room and then into the bathroom.

Jill watched the older man leave and blew a breath,"Oh boy..I'm not going to enjoy this...let's just get this over with."

****************

After everyone was ready and dressed, Chris was the first to leave in his BSAA outfit and Jill in her S.T.A.R.S outfit,"Ready?" Chris called. She nodded and walked after him closing the door, the two walked outside in the mid-dark going into Chris's car.

"I didn't know you had a car?" Jill asked getting in the front seat that he opened for her,"Thanks."

"Yeah..it was actually my sister's...she got two..and I guess she gave it to me to make me feel better." He walked in his side and closed the door of his, starting it up he drove out on the streets, putting on the radio. Jill rested her arm on the window sill, listening to the radio with Chris.

"Just in..in B.S.A.A stories it is confirmed that Jill Valentine is alive! Thanks to Mr. Redfield and Ms. Almoar they worked together to receive the fallen S.T.A.R.S member." Jill continued to look out the window still listening. "And also that Albert Wesker, is indeed dead! Having him finally being killed from betrayal of the fallen troops, the B.S.A.A members killed him with one blast." The only survivors on the mission were

Mr. Re-" Chris shut off the radio, Jill looked at him with the corner of her eye,"Hey, I was listening to it."

"Sorry, but where here." he said.

"That was quick."

Chris and Jill got out of the car and he locked it.

**BSAA PRESS EVENT**

Chris was standing on front of the stage with other A rank soldier's, a man was speaking, about his achievements of Kijuju. Sheva was with the crowd undoubtedly she was being called yet to get her reward, Jill, Barry, Leon, Clarie, and Josh were in the audience, Jill had felt a little good about herself she was greeted as soon as she stepped in, she felt like she had just come back from a long trip or something, she stared at Chris who looked so serious on stage."So the worse of what man kind is capable of." the Captain continued."Bravery, Sacrifice, Strength.." People started to take pictures of him."It is great honor, I now present this medal..Christopher Redfield..with the gratitude of the nation." He started to open a small box to reveal a golden real medal of a B.S.A.A."And the world." he handed it to Chris who smiled softly. Everyone began to clap, Jill smiled at him, he deserved it the most out of all of them, he resist his ass just to save her, despite orders. The two both saluted and now it was time for Chris's speech.

"Thank you." he said into the speaker."It is indeed an honor...to accept this award." he read from his paper. But he soon paused for a second, Jill and Sheva must of been the only ones who noticed it because everyone was still clapping softly and snapping pictures. He was looking sweatly and looking confused at his paper, what was going on? His smiled turned into a frown. Jill and Sheva frowned at him. The two looked back at each other than at Chris. "I would not be he-" he tried to continued his speech but was having trouble with flashbacks."I would not be here if it wasn-"

Jill gasped at him it was as if he was in a small trance,"Chris..?" she muttered. He suddenly dropped his paper, Sheva rushed to go pick it up.

"I would like to thank you all for coming.." The Captain said seeing has how Mr. Redfield wasn't feeling his best. Sheva looked uncomfortable at the paper it had writings on it she glanced at the sweating man, who was breathing heavily. Jill looked worried at Chris, was he okay? She would have to ask him when the event was over. "Now I would like to thank Ms. Almoar and Josh to come up please." he instructed, the two walked up, Sheva handed Chris his paper who was still having a little break down."For courage and outstanding partnership...I will be awarding the both of you these awards." he showed them a small medal. Everyone soon clapped and took some more pictures.

"Thank you."Sheva said comfortable she was more concerned of her former partner.

"Now, I would like for everyone to have a good time now." He said. Later everyone was soon talking to one and another and having a small drink, Jill cocked her head at Chris who was at the table and soon left, she followed him. But was stopped by a hand on her shoulder it was Sheva.

"You stay here." The African woman walked ahead after Chris who was at the men's room,"Shit." she muttered annoyed.

****************

Chris looked in the mirror and brushed some cool water on his face,"Get a grip, Chris." he muttered annoyed, why was he seeing this? It was over with...he suddenly heard a knock on the men's room.

"Chris, it's me, Sheva, are you alright?" Chris wiped his face and walked out.

"Yeah, sorry, don't worry about that." He smiled faintly.

"Chris, why did I see that on the paper?"

"You saw it too?"

"Yes."

What doest that mean?" Chris asked himself outloud. Sheva shook her head.

"Perhaps it's just a mir memory has all."

"I suppose." Chris said,"We'll talk about it later, I'm sure we should get back to the press, people might be worrying." The two walked back to see Jill concerned,"Don't worry Jill, I'm fine." she loosened up some more. She gave him some wine and Sheva as well,"Thanks."

"I never realized there would be so many people here." Jill said.

"Yeah, you think there wouldn't."

"Yeah..."

"Don't go drunk on us, Jill." Barry said out of nowhere.

"Hey, Barry, your the one whose ALWAYS drinking." Jill smiled.

"I cut back on it!"

Chris could only roll his eyes,"Yeah sure."

"Hey, Chris, are you going on another mission? Leon says hes going to continue..I might not..how about you?"

Chris placed his glovered fingers on his chin,"Maybe..depends."

"Aww...come on, haven't you had enough?" Claire asked.

"No, not really."

Jill rolled her eyes taking a sip,"What about you Jill?"

"Hmmm, the same answer as Chris."

"Ugh, you people are hopeless." She said dragging herself away.

Leon walked after her and stopped,"So, this Albert guy...is he done with?"

"Wesker? Yes." Sheva said.

"Good to hear it, well have missions dealing with the umbrella corp, since he was working for it, or just get plain out missions." Leon said.

"Yeah probably."

Jill sipped some more wine and had, had enough, she did not want to get drunk, when she drink, she drink, that was one of her specialities but not tonight."Jill, you ready to go home?" Chris asked, looking at her face.

"No...why would you say that?"

"If you are, just tell me okay?"

"Alright."

Later on after an hour, Jill Valentine was mention about how she was in the clutches of Wesker and how everyone thought she was dead, at first she felt uncomfortable, but then she soon just got use to it. After they rewarded her for being a true S.T.A.R.S, she admitted she was getting a little tired after a while to Chris, he nodded and told his friends that he was leaving,"Ok, Chris I'll call you later to tell you when we are leaving." Sheva said.

"Alright, bye Sheva and Josh." He waved at his sister who was still talking to Leon and waved to Barry who was still drinking more than he should--was probably drunk.

* * *

Yay, I finally finished this chapter, I was trying to finish my other stories on fanfiction, and stuff...I'm thinking of what to put in the next chapter...right now brain dead...can't think of nothing!!! But thankfully I have no school until Tuesday so I have time to write it out or thinking of something. Right now I'm watching Resident Evil Apocalypse, lol that's so funny--funny how they got Jill on there but no Chris, that's mean just kidding lol! Reviews are nice thanks!!!


End file.
